


Gym buddy

by SilenceOfTheCookies



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, reader is taller than syo, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheCookies/pseuds/SilenceOfTheCookies
Summary: You never expected going to the gym would have this kind of result, but you sure weren't complaining.
Relationships: Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Original Character(s), Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Gym buddy

Grabbing your sports bag, you got on your bike and headed out. You had been going to the gym regularly, and you weren’t about to give up. After all, you had a great motivation to go aside from your original goal now. Shortly after you started going to the gym, you got talking to one of the other regulars. He was a short guy, but he had more spirit in his tiny body than 10 people put together. The first contact you guys had was when you asked him how to work with a certain machine. Once you admitted you were new to the whole gym thing, he offered to stick with you the rest of your workout to give you pointers and help where needed. 

You were pretty awkward at first. The help was very much welcome as you didn’t know much about the machines, but you weren’t the easiest person when it came to meeting new people. You were awkward, you stuttered, and you avoided eye contact at all cost. Syo didn’t seem to mind your behaviour at all. He continued to talk to you calmly but cheerfully, often asking if you were comfortable with doing this or that, and announcing when he would come closer than the acceptable social distance for strangers to adjust the machine. 

After that session, he always greeted you when he saw you in the gym, and offered to help you out where needed. At first you tried to keep any and all interaction with him as short as possible, but you slowly found yourself get a little more comfortable around him. He wasn’t pushy, nor invading your personal space, and once you got the confidence to look at his face, he was pretty damn cute. Not that that made interacting with him any easier. 

It didn’t take long for you to develop a crush on Syo and you found yourself looking forward to seeing him in the gym more and more. You never dared ask him for his number to arrange meetups at the gym though. He was just being friendly, right? Obviously he wanted to have some alone time at the gym as well. It’s not like you were actual friends. There was no way he was interested in you in the way you were interested in him. After all, didn’t men want women who were shorter than them? You were taller than Syo, so you weren’t even an option. 

But still, that did not stop you from looking forward to seeing him. You were always disappointed when you didn’t see him, but then you reminded yourself of your original reason for going to the gym and still gave it your all. Once you arrived at the gym, you locked up your bike and went inside, straight to the dressing rooms to get changed. There were some other people in the dressing room, so you got ready in a corner of the room, hoping they wouldn’t bother you. Luckily, they were too busy talking amongst themselves to even notice you. 

You left the dressing room and headed towards the machines. It was your lucky day! Syo was there, and he spotted you the moment you came in. His concentrated face changed to a big smile.

“Hey, Y/N! Good to see you again.”  
“N-nice to see you again too, Syo…”  
“Ready for another workout today?”  
“Yeah.”

You cursed yourself for still stuttering around Syo, but smiled back at him anyway. Syo started talking about little things from his day again and you listened to him, sometimes adding something, but mostly you just stayed silent. It always impressed you how in shape he was, being able to talk so much while exercising. Whenever you tried to talk while working out, it came out in pants and wheezes. 

Time flew, and your workout was over before you knew it. You were slightly disappointed that it was over already, but your body told you that it was enough. Syo seemed to have the same idea, and wiped his sweat off with a towel. 

“I think that’s enough for today, Y/N. See you again next time?”  
“Yeah!”

Syo grinned and waved at you, before running off to the men’s dressing rooms. You watched the door fall shut behind him, and walked towards the women’s dressing rooms. After taking a quick shower, you got dressed in your normal clothes again, packed your bag and left the gym. As you reached your bike, you noticed someone standing by the bikes. It was Syo. 

“Syo? Don’t you usually jog to the gym?”  
“I do! Actually, I was waiting for you!”  
“Waiting for me? Did I accidently take your towel or something?” you were about to start rummaging through tour bag until you heard Syo laugh.  
“No, it’s nothing like that!” His smile seemed to falter a little, before he spoke again. You could swear he was blushing a little.   
“Then what it is? Is something up?”  
“Well… I was wondering… doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?” He nearly yelled the last part, but it was so fast that you couldn’t hear it. The loudness startled you a bit.  
“Sorry… could you repeat that but… a bit slower?” you asked nervously.   
“Ah sorry…” Syo cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “Do you want to go on a date with me?”

You blinked, blinked again, and your eyes went wide. Did he just really ask you out? Or were you making this up because you wanted to hear this? Your whole face was heating up, and you had no idea how to react. 

“Sorry if this is kinda sudden, and you can say no if you don’t want to! I just… you know… you’re such a person and you look so beautiful, I had to at least ask.”  
“Syo, I… for real? I mean, I’m not as sociable as you, and I’m taller than you…”  
“I wouldn’t joke about stuff like this! Who cares if you’re not as sociable as me, or that you’re taller. That doesn’t change that I think you’re an amazing and beautiful person.” the determination in his eyes told you he wasn’t lying. The heartfelt words nearly made you tear up.   
“I… thank you. I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Syo stared at your smiling face for a little bit, before jumping in victory. The sight was rather cute. 

“How about we meet here on Saturday around 11.45? We can grab some lunch together and see if we still want to do something after that?”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
“Maybe we should exchange numbers too? In case something comes up?”  
“Right.”

Still barely believing what just happened, you and Syo exchanged phone numbers. After checking the messages arrived properly, you wished him a good evening, hopped on your bike and started driving home. Unbeknownst to you, Syo was watching you until you were out of sight, wearing the biggest grin.


End file.
